This invention relates in general to golf equipment and, more particularly, to a golf bag having a seat assembly.
Golf bags of the type commonly referred to as "carry bags" are very popular with golfers who wish to walk while playing golf because it allows them to carry their golf clubs instead of using a pull cart or a motorized cart to ease the burden of a much heavier full size golf bag. While carry bags facilitate the carrying of golf clubs while walking, a golfer will sometimes become fatigued while playing and the ability to sit down and rest is often desirable. Also, when play is delayed for any reason, the golfer may be more comfortable if he or she can sit down while waiting. Since the ground on golf courses is often wet or at least damp, sitting on the ground is usually not an option. Occasionally, a golfer will lay the golf bag down and sit on the golf bag while waiting for play to resume. However this is not a good idea since damage to the golf bag and/or the golf clubs may result from this practice.